beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: The Girl and The Weird Floating Snake
Little did they all know what would happen in that moment. Humanity, and almost the entire universe was wiped out that dreadful day. Who did this? Nobody knows. You only have a 30% chance of living, and son, if you can't fight, you'll be killed the day you're born. Welcome to The Threshold, or Hazama, as some people call it. Hazama is now one of the only places where humans and other creatures can survive. What exactly happened to the universe? Hell broke loose. A blanket of shadow swiped the planets, eating away at the beauty of life. Not even the smallest flower can bloom, for it will shirvel up and die. What will become of this universe? "ROCK! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!", Ron, a long, black serpent, with a white stripe from head to tip of the tail, screams through the dark and empty forest, "I FOUND HER! I FOUND LINK!" A skinny, pale skinned girl, with jet black hair tied back in spiky pigtails, looks up from the sword she was polishing. "You found Link? Are you sure it's her? There's a lot of Hylians who live here, Ron". The serpent nods his small head, no visible eyes on it, "It's her, I know It's her". The girl stands up, streching her arm out to the sky. The sword she was polishing breaks into small pieces of black dust. The black dust floats around for a moment, but then shoots into the palm of her hand, disappearing from sight. "Let's go before she leaves! C'mon Rock, speed it up!", Ron darts through the forest. "W-Wait! Slow down! ", The girl yells, trying to keep up with the serpent. "RON!" Ron stops at a clearing, bright light fills the area. The girl squints her eyes, not used to so much light. She follows Ron to a small ladder. "I saw her go up here. What is this thing?" Ron asks. The girl touches the ladder. "Maybe you're supposed to climb up this thing. I've seen these on abandoned buildings back at the city", She says. Ron nudges the girl with his head, "Ladies first. Go on, Rock". The girl seems slightly annoyed, but blows it off. Ron slithers around the girl's leg before she can take a step. "Sorry if I'm adding weight," He says, "Alright, let's go". The girl carefully takes each step, scared that she might slip and fall. Finally, the two reach the top. "This must be a house," The girl says, "But... it's in a tree. It's very strange". Ron unravels himself from the girl's leg, and floats over to the little wooden door in the front of the house. "It's a... Oh, what do they call it... A treehouse!" The girl looks around. "A treehouse..." Then, the wooden door swings open. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" A small looking creature glares at Ron and the girl. "GET OUT OF HERE! SHOO! ARE YOU HERE TO STEAL LINK'S STUFF AGAIN? I WON'T LET YOU- "SHUT UP!" Screams Ron, annoyed at the creature. The girl lightly kicks Ron's side. "I'm sorry," She says, "Ron here doesn't know how to control his temper, and I'm looking for Link". The creature turns her glare to the girl. "And how do I know you aren't here to hurt Link?" "Well, because... Please just let me in, I need to talk to her," The girl says, taking a step towards the door, but then the creature slams the door shut. "LINK!!! THERE'S AN EMO GIRL AND HER WEIRD FLOATING SNAKE HERE TO SEE YOU!!!!!" There is a small clunk. Then a huge CRASH. "I'm coming! Hold on, Midna!" A voice says. Ron looks annoyed. "So her name's Midna..." The door swings open, Midna steps aside, "Be careful, Link". Link looks at the girl. "Well, hello Black★Rock Shooter. Long time no see".